halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers
Debatable murders ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers #Dawn #Mrs. Blankenship #The Entire Thorn Cult #Dr. Samuel Loomis Halloween: Resurrection #An Unnamed Nurse Deaths Michael's future in each timeline is not revealed. #[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween]]: Michael is shot six times and falls off of the second story balcony of a house. He gets up and walks away. #''Halloween II'': Michael is shot another six times in the chest but again gets up. Later he is shot twice in the eye sockets, blinding him. Oxygen and ether tanks in the operating room within Haddonfield Memorial Hospital are opened by Dr. Loomis and Laurie, and Loomis later uses a lighter to ignite these gases, causing a gigantic explosion. Michael walks out of the room, on fire, but collapses on the floor in front of Laurie, and continues to burn. Viewers are left to assume that Michael and Loomis have burned to death. #''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers: Michael is shot many times by rifles and shotguns and then falls into a mine shaft. Police then sealed his fate by throwing a pack of dynamite into the shaft after him. #Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers: Michael is not depicted as dying in this film, crawling down the shaft and swimming into a river where he arrives on shore at a hermit's shack. Michael immediately falls into a coma and is nursed back to health. In this film, Loomis states that "Michael Myers is so evil hell won't accept him" #Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers: Michael is injected with a tranquilizer and beaten senseless with a metal pipe. His mask ends up on the floor, and a scream at the ends implies that Michael was nowhere to be found and that Loomis found the mask. The future of both characters is not revealed, though it is implied by Dr. Loomis in ''The Revenge of Michael Myers that he will eventually die from the evil inside him. #''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later: Michael gets crushed between a tree and an ambulance and then decapitated with an ax by Laurie Strode. It is retconned in the next film that Michael dressed a paramedic in his clothes, and left the grounds of Hillcrest Academy. #Halloween: Resurrection: Michael is electrocuted and lit on fire, but we see him survive. Future events remain unrevealed. An alternate ending features him awakening after being mocked by Freddie and attempts to choke him, however, gets axed to the face by Sarah, instantly killing him. #[[Halloween (2007)|''Halloween]]: Michael is shot a few times, knifed in the chest, falls off of a second story balcony, and then is shot in the face. Is revealed to have survived in the sequel. #''Halloween II'': Michael is presumed dead after being stabbed multiple times with a butcher knife in the chest and face. In the director's cut, Michael was gunned down by the police and is still presumed dead. Trivia * His middle name is "Audrey", making his full name: Michael Audrey Myers. This was revealed in a scene which took place at a courtroom with Dr. Loomis present. * Unlike the 2007 incarnation of him, this Michael does not have a Social Security Number. * Michael is intended to be personification of malice and evil. An unstoppable force death and despair. * Sophie “Sofia“ Balthazar (from Monsters, Inc,) was stabbed in the heart by Michael when she was protecting her friends at pixar from him. She then died when they were saved by Michael. In other media *Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "That Hurts Me", alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface on the Big Brother show. Michael pulled pins out of Pinhead's head, and as a result was one of the two houseguests (the other being Ghostface) to be evicted. He also played charades with Jason and Leatherface. As he was unable to talk when he and Ghostface pleaded their cases (Michael stabbing Freddy), Michael was evicted. Afterward, he removed his mask to reveal himself as comedic actor Mike Myers and begins violently stabbing host Julie Chen. *Michael appeared as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. His appearance is slightly changed, and his name is changed to Michael Criers. Apparently, he can talk. He and Jason (renamed Mason) were the third and fourth to be defeated; they shared the same weakness, where Stan pulled on their masks. After Teddy sprayed them with ketchup, Stan kicked them out through the door, where they were eaten by a ferocious undead dog named Sammyboy. *Michael appeared on the April 25, 2008 episode of Ghost Whisperer titled "Horror Show". Here, a spirit communicates with Jennifer Love Hewitt's character by placing her in scenes from the deceased's favorite horror movies, and one of the scenes involved Michael Myers. *The Cold Case episode "Bad Night" has the main characters reopening a 1978 murder case after new evidence indicates the victim was not killed by a mentally disturbed man who, after seeing Halloween in theatres, went on a killing spree dressed as Michael. *Michael was one of several horror icons to be included in the 2009 version of Universal Studios Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights event, as a part of a maze entitled Halloween: The Life and Crimes of Michael Myers. *Myers appears in the video game Call of Duty: Ghosts in the Onslaught map pack. He is playable in the "Fog" map, running around with an ax in order to kill other players. *Myers appears in the video game Dead by Daylight alongside Laurie Strode as part of the game's Halloween DLC event. He is playable as one of ten killers and uses a newly introduced stalking mechanic as his unique ability. *It should be noted that if The Blackest Eyes is canon then Michael did indeed die in the 4-6 Timeline. References External links * * Michael Myers at IMDb * Halloween Movies * Halloween Comics Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Halloween Resurrection characters Category:Comic characters Category:Villains Category:Myers Family Category:Killers Category:1950's births Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Unknown fate Category:Halloween (1978) Category:Sons Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Male characters Category:Child Characters Category:2018's deaths